Oswalia
The Revolutionary Commonwealths of Oswalia or just Oswalia is a country comprising of 13 Commonwealths 1 Territory 1 Colony. The Capital of Oswalia is Augustopolis known as The City of Marble. The most populated city is Gulfpolis. Oswalia Borders Eternal Star to the North and Black Vortex to the West. Oswalia is a Country which prioritizes Freedom Above most Things. Citizens have many civil rights and are left to their own devices as long as they don't go against other citizens. Capitalism is the economic system in Oswalia whith many Corporations. but there are few Social Programs those include: Universal Healthcare, Food Stamps and a Basic Income. Companies are left to do what they want as long as they don't pursue a Monopoly over a Product. Government Parties Oswalian City-states started forming 1300 AC comprised mostly by merchant kingdoms and republics. at that time first major Oswalian religion developed that being Denigar. Merchants became very important power holders at that time. controlling cities and armies. Those Nations Traded and fought until around 1900 AC one of the Kingdoms the Nightrider Kingdom lead by the King Leviathan by conquest united all of the kingdoms and formed the Oswalian Empire but that Empire would soon collapse because of lack of heirs of the Leviathan. After the Empire collapsed a power vacuum was left and Leviathan's commanders quickly took the opportunity for a power grab. Next Centuries would see a divided Oswalia. Wars were common Intrigue and politics between the Oswalian Nations accrued frequently. the Oswalian Dark Age. In the Second half of XXX century, The Kingdom of Holloward Lead by King George V of the Holloward Dynasty prepared to unite Oswalia. Hollowards conquered Kingdoms and Republics with an Army lead by at the time General August Ewing. Oswalia would unite in 3012. Ending the Division. King George V now King of Oswalia was a liberal King and wanted to implement many reforms to his country that would make it freer. But that wouldn't be the case as he died before he could have achieved that. In his place came his son George VI which didn't share his father's beliefs. He rolled back his father's reforms and aimed at becoming an Absolute King a Modern Leviathan. With the Mad ambitions of George VI, many people started disliking the government. among those people was August Ewing the General that lead the Holloward Armies to victory in the War of Conquest. He and his colleagues started Organising a Revolution against the Tyrant. in 3014 AC The Revolution Broke out. Revolutionary Army Destroyed the Royalists at every battle. In 3015 AC King George VI surrendered and The Revolutionaries won. a Republic was established with elections and a constitution. August Ewing would be the first one to lead the Nation as Consul. He opened the country which caused Trade to boom. he assured Many Civil Rights. He founded The United Commonwealth League with Eternal Star and Great Moravia. Oswalia refused to give out Icelandic natives to Rifftensburg. UCL with time grew and shrank. Oswalia also supported the Purple Revolutionaries in Rifftensburg. They would eventually fail to secure their victory. The Kaiserreich of Gara claimed that an Oswalian Assasin killed their Emperor. Oswalia claimed that wasn't true with both sides not willing to co-operate a solution to the problem wasn't achieved. The Republic was involved in the UCL's civil war. After the civil war, The Socialist Party of Oswalia suffered a scandal. with the Conservative party coming into its place. In the times of an upcoming election, many parties were formed and participated in the election. August Ewing would win again with his Liberal Coalition gaining the majority of Seats. Soon UCL would dissolve in its place would come The Legion of Rochelon. Soon a Crisis in Skalaria which was at the time at war with Suleimania caused tensions with Eternal Star. Eternal Star demanded annexation from Skalaria which agreed. That agreement would mean that Suleimania would get nothing out of the war that they fought. Oswalia stood up for its ally and demanded that Suleimania is to be given some Skalarian land but Eternal Star refused and Declared war on the Legion of Rochelon. Then a series of alliances joined the war. Oswalia, Suleimania, and Rifftensburg faced Gara, Eternal Star, Emedos and Elada. This conflict was known as the Great war. Which ended with an Oswalian Victory. Oswalia Gained few provinces and so did Suleimania. Oswalia did lose 2 provinces for a peace treaty with Gara, Elada, and Emedos those being Dria and Lwow, but it was a small price to pay for a victory over Eternal Star a longtime rival of Oswalia. Category:Nations Category:Gebroa Category:Democratic